<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp Neilbolt by HoodieTown124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742012">Camp Neilbolt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieTown124/pseuds/HoodieTown124'>HoodieTown124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Female Mike Hanlon, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieTown124/pseuds/HoodieTown124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Losers club work at a summer camp. </p><p>No Pennywise. Female Mike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Cabins and Other Jobs</strong> </span>
</p><p>Pronouns: He/Him<br/>Name: Eddie<br/>Camp Name: Spaghetti <br/>Cabin Age and Gender: 10-12 year old girls<br/>Activities Run: Medic and Lifeguard<br/>Cabin Size: 5</p><hr/><p>Pronouns: He/Him<br/>Name: Richie<br/>Camp Name: TrashMouth<br/>Cabin Age and Gender: 13-15 year olds girls<br/>Activities Run: Camp Fire and Wide game<br/>Cabin Size: 6</p><hr/><p>Pronouns: She/Her<br/>Name: Beverly<br/>Camp Name: Ember<br/>Cabin Age and Gender: 13-15years old girls<br/>Activities Run: Art and Campfire<br/>Cabin Size: 5</p><hr/><p>Pronouns: He/Him<br/>Name: Ben<br/>Camp Name: HayStack<br/>Cabin Age and Gender: 10-12 years old boys<br/>Activities Run: Wide game and Middle Day Games<br/>Cabin Size: 5</p><hr/><p>Pronouns: He/Him<br/>Name: Bill<br/>Camp Name: Silver<br/>Cabin Age and Gender: 7-9 years old boys<br/>Activities Run: Art and Sports Field Activities<br/>Cabin Size: 6</p><hr/><p>Pronouns: He/Him<br/>Name: Stan<br/>Camp Name: Blue Bird<br/>Cabin Age and Gender: 10-12 years old boys<br/>Activities Run: Lifeguard and Middle Day Games<br/>Cabin Size: 5</p><hr/><p>Pronouns: She/Her<br/>Name: Mike<br/>Camp Name: Sheep<br/>Cabin Age and Gender: 7-9 years old girls<br/>Activities Run: Wide Game and Sports Field Games<br/>Cabin Size: 5</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Camp Councillers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All the camp councillors arrive at camp.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Eddie's POV)</p><p>Richie just pulled up to the camp as I ended the call with Beverly asking when she would be here. I set my phone in my bag as Rich turned off the car. He jumped out of the car smiling up at the camp sign, I know he loves working here over the summer even if he won't admit it. He moved to grab his duffel bag out of the back of the car. I hopped out finally and took a deep breath of the fresh air out of the city. He grabbed both our bags up in a quick movement before shutting the back.</p><p>"See, Eds. I am strong enough to do it myself," he says as I remember that I wouldn't let him do it himself earlier.</p><p>I knew he could do it alone I just don't like when he tries to show off. He honestly is fairly fit because in high school he joined the cheer team and he still exercises a lot. It's funny cause he spent most of his childhood dragging around the idea that exercising sucks. In high school I took track even though when mom found out she told me I could hurt myself or have an asthma attack.</p><p>"Stop being a show off. You really don't need to prove a point," I grumbled with no venom at my boyfriend smiling at me pleased causing me to hold back my own smile.</p><p>Richie was about to say something when another car pulled up. Beverly jumped out of the passenger side as Ben turned off the car. Beverly jumped around for a second probably to get rid of the long car trip that caused her to constantly complain if we are ever in the car to long. Ben got out of the car and greeted us with a wave. He moved to the back as Beverly excitedly talked about how boring the car ride was. Ben came back holding both their bags one in each hand.</p><p>We all began to walk to the main building as we chatted about random stuff. I snatched my bag from Richie half way there and told him I could do it myself. We walked in and I spotted Mike, Stan and Bill all talking and sitting at one of the small tables. We all joined them as we continued talking excitedly about what has happened recently. It was hard to all be together because we had three different schools we all went to. Mike, Bill and Stan all ended up going to one together. Me and Richie ended up going to the same one. Beverly and Ben go to different colleges but they are near each other so they see each other a lot more.</p><p>"Okay, councillors! It seems like all of you have been councillors here before so we will not be going through where things are!" I glanced around and recognized the other 5 councillors from last year. </p><p>She continued going through the rules even though all of us know them. She told us which cabin we would be running and what we are doing this year. My cabin was cabin 5 with 10-12 year old girls. I got lifeguard and medic like normal, Richie got Campfire and Wide games. I couldn't really remember what everyone else got for cabins and things they run. We all separated to head to our cabins to make sure everything was in place for the campers arrival. After I put my duffel bag in the councillors cabin because I have someone arriving later to help and they stay in the cabin with the kids. When I got younger girls I've come to the conclusion that the more popular girls often ask dumb shit like do I have a girlfriend and I'll be honest and say no. Usually they don't bring it up again after one ask. Once they all tried to get me to ask one of the female councillors out, the other councillor, Katy, knows I'm dating Richie so we often make it a joke. We find it even more funny adding the fact that they think she doesn't have a girlfriend. </p><p>I ran into Richie when I was about to go get my camper list with all their names and ages. Richie gave me a quick smile and a soft kiss on the cheek before setting his duffel bag in the cabin near mine.  We separated after that again to go get our keys and lists for everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>